Tempestade
by whatapanda
Summary: De certa forma, você acabara aprendendo a apreciar as noites de chuva...


**N/A:**

Olha, eu nem entendi um pouco direito o que que eu tentei fazer aqui  
Só tava morrendo pra escrever algo, pq eu to mei loca da pedra nos headcanon, e daí era pra ser um angst, mas virou um fluffy e sei lá  
boa leitura

 **xoxox**

 **Tempestade**

Tormenta.

Uma barreira, um lugar a salvo, uma chance de fugir.

Você sonha com fogo e feridas que não se curam. Gritos de terror ecoando no vazio de uma noite sem lua. Uivos de dor que te quebram, de novo e de novo, de uma culpa que é sua e de ninguém mais.

Você abre os olhos num lugar escuro. E o que é estranho, pois tem a sensação de que eles continuam fechados.

Há pequenas frestas num corredor, onde você pode notar destoar uma fraca luz alaranjada. Um feixe que reverbera como se guiado pelo vento e estala como se banhado pelo som.

O cheiro ácido do enxofre impregna suas narinas, te atingindo com aquela familiaridade mórbida que você ainda não está acostumado. E há uma sensação estranha de que alguém te observa, fazendo o pouco ar ficar cada vez mais rarefeito em seus pulmões.

Ali não há deserto, não há sequer areia, só um pequeno cômodo, um caixão em forma de quatro paredes que não tem espaço suficiente. E, por mais que olhe, e por mais que procure, você está só.

Então, por que você não se sente seguro?

Você ouve clamor. Vozes abafadas que parecem escapar pelo buraco da fechadura, chamando seu nome, seguidas pelo ruído fraco de algo que parecia raspar. Pedras. Ou unhas.

E aí você se dá conta, e então lembra, como um estalo de uma memória perdida que você não queria encontrar: esta não é a primeira vez. Que a maçaneta incandescente queima sua mão ao tentar fugir. Que a bola seca de cinzas se forma em sua boca ao tentar gritar. E que não há lamento no mundo que possa impedir seu corpo de queimar.

E você pensa, quem sabe, até fosse para ser assim.

Quem sabe, de fato, você já tivesse até queimado antes, junto com tudo e com todos, porque o que sobrou, intocado, se sentia tão deformado e rompido, que é como se nada tivesse restado.

Então, por que a angústia cresce amargando em suas entranhas, como se capaz de te sufocar?

Um vidro quebra. Uma criança chora. E o brilho que era pouco, se torna tão mais claro e ofuscante que você consegue sentir o vapor escaldar sua pele e evaporar suas lágrimas.

Não de novo. De novo não.

Você precisa sair dali. Precisa correr, precisa se esconder, mas o espinhar que sente ao tentar se mover é o sinal de que as solas de seus pés estão costuradas ao chão.

Então ali você fica, se sentindo arder e se deixando despedaçar.

Você abre a boca pra falar, para tentar emitir qualquer som que fosse prova de que está vivo. Ou de que ainda é humano. O que sai são os resquícios de misericórdia que ninguém poderia chamar de respiração.

E quando você inspira, o osso da costela prensa seus órgãos internos, e a única esperança que te resta é a de que alguém enfie a mão por sua garganta e salve, pelo menos, seu coração.

Enrolado em seus braços, não há para onde escapar, então você apenas afunda. Afunda até não haver mais parede para escorregar. Afunda até que não há mais abismo por onde cair, e a crueza do piso ao fim da queda seja a única certeza a lhe salvar da morte certa.

E já não há som.

Mas o abafar das mãos contra seus ouvidos não te traz o menor conforto.

E já não há fogo.

Embora o calor das labaredas sejam reais demais para que você se atreva a duvidar.

O gosto amargo do cobre estalando na ponta da sua língua e a certeza ficta de que nada mais te rodeia no mais profundo espaço de seus pensamentos, mantém você ali. E te permite resistir. E te obriga a se entregar.

Em algum lugar um sussurro ecoa, e você pouco acredita que ainda seja o fraco murmurar de sua sanidade. Um arrepio te atinge pelo corpo inteiro, paralisa e dói. Suas mãos tremem, e você sabe que não é de frio, e que aquele molhado a empapar seus dedos não é de água.

Por trás de suas costas, um muro manchado. De rochas, sangue, falhas. E de tanta solidão.

E você não consegue parar de lamentar e nem de se perguntar:

Por que?

Pois a primeira e pior de todas as fraudes é enganar a si mesmo. Depois disto, todo pecado é fácil.

E, quando você vira para o lado, bem no fundo do poço moldado por memórias há um espelho. Efêmero, quebrado. Dentro dele, na sombra, algo a te encarar. Algo que não quer o seu bem.

Algo que não quer que seus pensamentos continuem em ordem.

Você fecha os olhos, sem notar, ao menos, que estavam abertos.

Você reza.

E amaldiçoa.

Mas o anjos deformados fazem troça do seu apelo, e o céu é apenas uma piada de mal gosto tingida em carmesim.

O piche viscoso cobre seus tornozelos, sujando suas meias e afogando suas esperanças, ainda que você tivesse certeza de que não passava de uma poça, segundos antes.

Gradativamente desaparece o chão por baixo de seus pés e você fica sem ter onde mais se sustentar. Você não consegue mais se soltar daquelas cordas, e não resta saída, então você se deixa afundar naquele inferno.

E, no mais profundo inferno, os demônios choram...

Uma batida na porta, um grito de socorro.

Mas, aquele grito não veio de fora, e, por isso, você o deixou entrar.

E você respirou.

Sim, ainda que o pavor te paralise, que você saiba que seus olhos já te enganaram uma vez, e que, afogado pela culpa e vergonha, você não consegue sequer raciocinar naquele mundo sem nome, você não tem dúvidas... está vivo.

Porque, agora, parece que todas as chamas que tanto te perseguiram se concentram ao redor de seus pulmões, inflamando forte com a quantidade grande de oxigênio que você permite passar.

A dor não vem e a carne não queima. Não há mais fogo e os gritos do silêncio calaram. E naquelas trevas em meio ao vazio, tudo o que você consegue perceber é uma porta aberta, e o barulho de chuva.

Uma forte e torrencial chuva.

\- Gaara?

O estrondo do trovão quebra os céus e te faz levantar a cabeça de sua posição.

Atordoado, você pisca e olha ao redor, buscando algum reconhecimento, qualquer registro que possa confortar a violenta palpitação que ainda bate contra sua caixa torácica. Ou suplantar os soluços que permanecem entalados em sua garganta.

Mas o cheiro é fresco de flor e a sombra daquela silhueta agachada chama seu nome de uma maneira tão familiar que você se desarma. Você não poderia estar enganado.

\- Lee?

\- Você está bem?

E quando você se volta para olhá-lo uma primeira vez, consegue sentir o escovar de uma pesada cortina de tecido contra sua testa, a madeira antiga rangendo com a mudança de peso sobre ela.

É o armário. O maldito armário. Você senta ao chão, encolhido, parecendo desaparecer debaixo do montante de roupas limpas penduradas e no ruído ausente daquele breu interminável.

Sua cabeça dói e você a segura para tentar impedir que se parta ao meio, e, antes que consiga se situar, o flash branco de um raio ilumina o quarto.

Naquele cintilar de luz instantâneo, você percebe a mão que ele estende em sua direção.

Você sente que seus tremores não passaram e, à espreita, ainda há aquele gosto amargo do medo de se descobrir preso ao chão. Mas aquela pequena esperança que você começa a sentir desafogar seu peito faz seus pensamentos calarem e seu braço se mover.

E, por mais apreensão que tenha ou terror que reste, todas as suas incertezas se desfazem diante da veracidade daquele toque que você toma. Tão firme e convicto. E seguro de que jamais te deixará cair.

Você não diz nada quando o abraça. Ele também não pergunta.

Tudo o que você precisa é de um tempo, um segundo para respirar. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para conseguir se convencer que, por mais perturbada que sua mente ainda esteja, não é capaz de reproduzir com tanta solidez, tanto detalhe em uma mera ilusão.

Porque, mesmo se tratando das armadilhas de sua consciência, seria cruel não conseguir sentir o elevar do peito abaixo de sua cabeça, quando ele inspirou, o relaxar dos braços ao seu redor, quando ele amparou, ou mesmo o esvoaçar de seus fios de cabelo ao vento, quando ele soltou.

E tudo se tornou menos errado. E tudo se tornou menos pesado.

Você está em casa.

\- Não me assuste desse jeito.

Você franze o cenho, mas não prende mais a respiração.

Não pode tirar-lhe a razão. Cada crise te levava a um local diferente. A cada noite de pânico o seu corpo parecia agir por conta própria, sob resposta de seus maiores anseios e buscava refúgio, tentando se proteger.

E nem sempre nos lugares mais óbvios. Ou seguros.

Você apenas se aperta mais no tecido branco da camisa dele e funga.

\- ...Desculpe.

Ele se endireita contra você, buscando um pouco mais de apoio que o permitisse, com a mão, elevar seu rosto para cima. E não te solta.

Apreensivos, os olhos dele varrem demoradamente por cada detalhe de sua expressão, por mais que seja difícil de enxergar, como se avaliasse, procurasse por qualquer mínimo dano superficial.

Satisfeito, ou aliviado, ele sorri.

\- Não se desculpe. - e enleva suas mãos, seguras entre as dele, em direção aos lábios, enquanto fala – Estou contente que você não se machucou.

E pensasse também que não, mas é como se você pudesse ouvir cada junta de seu corpo rangendo em protesto. Suas costas estão rijas como quem passara muito tempo carregando uma cruz, ou simplesmente parado numa posição desconfortável.

Sua boca está seca e a garganta arde. Você sequer percebe o quanto estava dormente até sentir o sangue voltar a circular pela extensão de seus dedos quando a rufada de ar quente os atinge.

Mais um raio, outro trovão.

Por baixo de suas pálpebras pesadas, você volta os olhos para o vidro cinza da janela. Hoje era uma noite fria, sombria.

E você não gostava do escuro.

\- Por que apagou a luz?

Você tenta soar o mais cuidadoso possível, porque isso não é uma acusação, está longe de ser. E ele sabe. Por isso não há censura, nem desconcerto.

Em vez disso, ele calmamente direciona suas palmas para as laterais do próprio pescoço, a pele arrepiando em resposta ao repentino contraste.

Você não sabe como, nem porque, mas Lee é quente.

Sempre é tão quente como se por dentro fosse inteiramente banhado pelos raios de sol de uma tarde de primavera. E tinha de ser, porque você sentia cada grama de calor emanar pela ponta de seus dedos e subir em direção ao peito, devolvendo a cor às suas bochechas e aquecendo seu coração.

E naquele carinho implícito, a sua pulsação desesperada ameaça diminuir, e cumpre. Gradativamente o seu coração acalma, emparelhando com o que conseguia sentir forte por baixo de suas mãos.

\- Lamento por isso... – o tom de voz é cuidadoso e compreensivo, daqueles que ele sempre utilizava quando queria dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. – Estourou algum fusível no poste ao fim da rua. Estamos sem energia.

E isso explicava porque não havia o menor indício de claridade, nem mesmo do lado de fora. O quarto, em si, era um negrume e as persianas haviam sido suspensas.

A única iluminação possível provém de reflexos fracos do céu avermelhado e dos raios brancos que rasgam violentamente a paisagem, tão próximos ou tão distantes.

No parapeito, apenas as sombras das gotas que ricocheteiam contra o vidro fechado, e o contorno dos móveis ao redor, esparsos e tingidos de preto.

Próximo à janela, a cama vazia. Os lençóis bagunçados há muito já perderam o seu alento. Os vultos das portas abertas também denunciavam que ele esteve te procurando além daqueles limites, e por um bom tempo.

\- E mesmo assim você me achou...

A frase soa íntima e baixa. Em verdade, sua intenção era mais uma constatação pessoal que acabou escapando à voz. Mas, por mais que o farfalhar do céu despencando sobre o telhado fosse o suficiente para abafar qualquer som ambiente, ainda assim, você percebe que ele ouviu.

Porque não há escuridão no mundo que te impeça de vislumbrar o riso que brinca naqueles lábios tão próximos, ou de varrer embora todas as incertezas, quando ele se levanta, te puxando junto para se manterem de pé e afasta com a mão algum cabelo de seus olhos, enquanto fala:

\- Eu sempre vou achar você, Gaara.

Mais do que palavras, você sente, isso é uma promessa.

E Lee sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Ele te guia pelo aposento pouco iluminado, parando em frente à cama, ainda seguro de suas mãos – porque seguraria, até ter certeza de que o tremor tivesse passado –, e parece meio incerto sobre o que vai falar, mas continua.

\- Devo ter uma lanterna em algum lugar da cozinha... - Lee olha em direção à porta, deixando aquela sugestão implícita no seu comentário.

Você escorrega para fora da segurança daquele aperto, enquanto se senta. Ele ainda espera por uma manifestação, você nota, então passa a mão pelos próprios fios bagunçados que já estavam começando a incomodar, organizando-os direito para fora do rosto.

\- Pode ir. Eu fico aqui...

De fato, você não vai a lugar algum. Não enquanto estiver acordado.

\- Eu volto em um minuto. Você vai ficar bem?

Você deixa um pequeno sorriso trespassar um pouco da confiança que nem sabe se tem, em um consentimento mudo. Ele beija sua testa e se retira.

O barulho dos passos no assoalho se perdem pela distância, e você solta o peso do corpo, desabando contra a superfície macia em suas costas.

Você estica as pernas e empurra os travesseiros, acumulando todos em um canto. E há tantos deles. Mais até do que suficientemente já seria considerado exagerado para duas pessoas.

Porque Lee é atencioso, mas também é metódico, e insistia em dizer que o conforto é muito importante para uma noite de sono plena e satisfatória.

Você escolhe um particularmente macio para se abraçar enquanto deita, afundando o rosto e deixando aquele cheiro preencher seus pulmões.

Lee havia lido, um dia desses, num livro de farmácia, sobre um tratamento para indisposição mental ou física através das propriedades dos óleos essenciais de algumas flores. E você se recorda exatamente porque ele falou durante uma semana inteira sobre – o que o levou, eventualmente, à acabar todo o estoque de lavanda da Floricultura Yamanaka. Por isso há tantos ramos espalhados pelo quarto e a essência está borrifada em todos os lençóis.

E, por mais que você insista não ter necessidade, você tem que admitir que algo nesse cheiro te traz uma paz reconfortante, ainda que pense ter pouco a ver com as propriedades medicinais da coisa e mais com a sensação de familiaridade que carrega.

Ou, talvez, seja exatamente sobre isso que se trata a tal aromaterapia, afinal... Você não sabe ao certo.

Você apenas sabe que te faz bem. Muito bem.

E a vaga ideia do quanto Lee se esforça para fornecer tranquilidade às suas noites destrutivas, traz uma pequena sensação de cócegas na base de sua barriga que, com o tempo, você aprendeu a associar com felicidade.

Porque esses momentos são tão preciosos e tão raros, que tudo o que você quer é se permitir relaxar e, ao menos uma vez conseguir esvaziar a mente de todos os problemas.

Mesmo quando você abrisse os olhos e se deparasse com nada mais que barulho de tempestade e ausência de luz, aquele perfume de flor e calor de primavera seriam as certezas de que você não estaria só.

Do lado de fora do quarto, chama sua atenção um ruído tão pequeno que passaria imperceptível por baixo de toda aquela trovoada, se não fosse por suas habilidades sensoriais. Você reconheceria aquela assinatura de chakra em qualquer lugar, sob qualquer circunstância, mas é a pequena hesitação que você nota ali que te mantém parado em seu lugar, aguardando sua manifestação.

E então, uma mão se apoia no batente lateral da porta, e as sombras revelam um contorno pequeno demais para que você precise se preocupar.

\- … Papai?

Acostumados com a pouca luz, seus olhos podem o vislumbrar por completo, ao sentar na cama. Descalço no chão frio, a roupa parece grande demais porque as mangas cobrem parte de suas mãos, e o que brilha orgulhoso no olhar, quebra temeroso na voz.

\- Shinki? O que houve?

A criança puxa a barra da própria camisa e baixa a cabeça, do modo como sempre se dispunha cada vez que estava prestes a revelar algo embaraçoso. Apesar da pouca idade, ele já possuia um gênio bem forte... Você sabe que ele se espelha em você sob vários fatores, mas não tem muita certeza se isso é tão vantajoso, no final das contas.

Você não quer que seu filho possua qualquer receio de se expressar, principalmente para consigo, mas, por hora, apenas dá-lhe tempo para encontrar as palavras certas e nomear aquela tensão que consegue notar pairando ao seu redor.

\- Não consigo dormir... – você se mantém quieto, aguardando-o completar seus pensamentos, embora tenha a ligeira impressão de que não passará muito além daquela informação. Quando um clarão de poucos segundos ilumina o quarto, seguido de um tremendo barulho que indicava que havia caído perto demais, você o vê tremular e se encolher mais por trás da porta. É então que você entende. - posso dormir com vocês?

Em silêncio, você se limita à descobrir o espaço ao seu lado e bater com a mão, convidando-o à cama. Ele praticamente corre toda a distância entre vocês dois, como se estivesse fugindo de algum monstro, ou apenas ansiando por algum abrigo, se enfia embaixo das cobertas e se agarra forte à sua cintura.

Outro raio cintila.

Você passa-lhe o braço por cima dos ombros, fazendo pequenas carícias com o polegar, enquanto o observa, compreensivo por toda aquela situação.

\- Eu odeio tempestades. - o ouve resmungar abafado, o rosto contra o tecido de seu pijama.

E com aquela pequena figura amedrontada apertada contra si, você decide que as trevas já não parecem assim tão assustadoras.

Não deixava de ser engraçado seu menino, enfim, parecendo agir um pouco como a idade que tinha.

Em Suna quase não há tempestades, ao menos, não como aquela, e é natural que ele se sinta um pouco inseguro diante ao que não tem costume.

\- Não precisa ter medo. Vê? - você o volta para a janela, onde as gotas caem como cascata, arrastadas pelo forte vento – É apenas barulho e luz. Não vai te machucar.

\- Eu não estou com medo. – Shinki dificilmente admitiria uma fraqueza, você sabe, mas não questiona, não há essa necessidade entre vocês – Mas é tão barulhento...

E, embora fosse raro, você se lembra de uma noite de chuva. Há tantos anos atrás. Não foi a única, mas foi a primeira, e você era tão pequeno para compreender e Kankuro muito turrão para admitir – não que ainda não seja –, mas foi uma tempestade tão violenta que vocês se infiltraram no quarto de Temari no meio da noite e quase foram atacados pelo susto que causaram.

Ela brigou, mas deixou que se juntassem à ela. Deixou até que você mantivesse o urso enquanto vocês três dormiam juntos numa cama pequena demais pra tanta gente, mas segura, porque ela disse que não havia nada a temer e que pela manhã vocês teriam uma bela surpresa.

Na época não havia como você saber disso, mas quando chove no deserto, as flores hibernando abaixo da superfície de repente florescem, ansiosas para aproveitar o pouco da chuva. E o que era amarelo queimado ontem, amanheceu tomado pelos mais diversos tons de rosa... e você passou a não temer mais as tempestades.

Claro que isso ocorreu num passado muito distante, bem antes de todos aqueles problemas subsequentes. Mas era uma lembrança boa, e uma das poucas de sua infância que você guardava com todo o carinho. Porque a imagem dela ilustrava um ensinamento muito importante.

\- No deserto, os anciões costumam dizer que só chove quando um pecador implora pela absolvição aos céus... – você começa, calmamente conferindo se tem a atenção dele em uma pequena pausa, antes de continuar – Eu não acredito nisso. A chuva é tudo aquilo que prepara a terra para a mudança de estações. Algumas vezes é forte e agressiva, outras, é tão leve que é impossível de ver a olho nu, mas é apenas água. A natureza é sábia em suas escolhas. - focando nas sombras causadas pelo padrão a escorrer no vidro, você sobe a mão por suas costas, até repousar sob a cabeça dele e ali se manter - As vezes, como a terra, as pessoas talvez também precisem de chuva, uma chuva pesada que os lave, reorganize e que conduza o caminho para o nascer das flores. Agora pode parecer que não tem saída, e que não chega ao fim, mas vai ficar tudo bem pela manhã.

Shinki se mantém quieto, refletindo no silêncio que o final daquela conversa deixou. Copiando a você novamente, quem sabe, porque você se pega recorrendo aos fantasmas das próprias palavras no reforço necessário que precisa às suas próprias convicções.

Porque, ao reparar os dedos curtos soltarem um pouco o aperto em suas vestes, talvez você esteja começando a se convencer que há espaço para mais do que pesadelos em uma madrugada de chuva.

Ao longe, no corredor, a madeira estala pelo peso de passadas e, sob o olhar atento dos que estão ali, Lee logo entra no quarto. Traz nas mãos uma caneca e um certo 'embrulho', cuidadosamente pendurado em seu pescoço.

E você ri ao pensamento. Hoje vai ser uma longa noite...

\- Oh. - ele para ao pé da cama – Parece que encontrei o fugitivo.

Quase que de imediato, ao ficar ciente a quem o pai se referia, o pequeno que se enterrava em seus braços se vira, apontando o dedo para vocês.

\- Aah, você abandonou o forte, soldado!

E aquele estímulo é o suficiente para o outro te soltar, cruzar os braços e fazer cara de pouco impressionado. Apesar da visível pirraça, parece que Shinki dissipou um pouco da sua vulnerabilidade.

Ainda que, aparentemente, tenha abandonado Metal por conta disso.

\- Ué, você também tá aqui, não tá?

Passando por cima da indignação que os afetava, você remete sua atenção para o recipiente que Lee estendia em sua direção.

\- Problemas na cozinha? – você pergunta e ergue uma sobrancelha inexistente, em um tom não tão sério.

\- Acho que esta é uma noite de muitos medos. – e, levando em conta que continuavam no escuro, você acredita que Lee não encontrou a tal lanterna, mas não sabe dizer se é tão necessário ainda, à essa altura dos fatos. De qualquer forma, ao que tudo indica, ele não esteve disposto a retornar de mãos vazias – Cuidado, está quente.

Conforme suas instruções, você aceita, segurando com as duas mãos pelas bordas da caneca e abaixando para o nível de seus olhos. Você sente o calor do vapor lhe aquecer a ponta do nariz e vislumbra o líquido branco que cheira à leite e mel.

E sorri, diante o reconhecimento de que ele lembrou que você não gosta do sabor do açúcar para adoçar suas bebidas.

\- Obrigado. – triscando os lábios na beirada, você bebe uma boa quantidade ao perceber que não estava quente, e sim morno. Todos os nós de seus músculos desatam à medida que o mormaço desce em seu caminho pela garganta.

Não é chá, mas ainda é desfadigante.

\- Você também não conseguiu dormir, pai?

A pergunta de Shinki preenche o ar, mas Lee senta na cama, rápido em respondê-lo.

\- Não por muito tempo! - ele fala um tanto alto, erguendo o punho em ênfase. Faz você imaginar se talvez tenha esquecido que horas eram – O papai aqui é, seguramente, um especialista em fazer dormir.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – era engraçado mas, levando em consideração todos os detalhes meticulosamente planejados durante a madrugada, talvez ele tivesse razão - O que você sugere, então?

\- Huuum... - ele ergue suas grossas sobrancelhas enquanto coça a bochecha, tentando enumerar suas opções – estamos sem recursos eletrônicos...

\- Pode contar uma história?

Os olhos dos outros dois brilham sobre a sugestão de Shinki. Quanto a isso, você apenas suspira, pouco resignado, decidindo que é um pouco tarde demais pra tanta animosidade... Definitivamente não.

\- Queremos que vocês durmam e não que fiquem ainda mais agitados.

Metal faz uma expressão devastada, franzindo um bico e cruzando os braços. Ele costuma ser tão exageradamente expressivo quanto o pai. Em verdade, parece uma perfeita versão em miniatura.

\- Mas, o vovô Gai diz que precisamos gastar toda a energia da juventude, para termos uma boa noite de sono.

\- Sim, juventude! - Shinki ergue os braços.

Parecido até demais.

E, sob o peso do olhar que você ergue em sua direção, Lee levanta as mãos numa expressão que pode ser lida como "eu não tenho culpa".

Após um tempo, estavam todos esperando pelo seu veredicto, embora você não pudesse ser menos óbvio e enfático.

\- Vocês não vão transformar o quarto em algum ringue de disputas. Não no escuro. Às duas da manhã. Debaixo de chuva.

Diante seu tom definitivo, não há espaço para discussões, e como o bico não tinha a ver com birra, Metal logo pontua:

\- E que tal uma música?

\- Pode funcionar.

Eles discutiam entre si, tão sérios como se estivessem debatendo as opções que durante uma reunião de negócios. Mas, pelo menos parecem ter esquecido um pouco do céu que desaba sob suas cabeças, e, por si só, isso já traz alguma paz.

\- Com que som, Shinki? Estamos sem luz.

Um pouco alheio ao que decidiam, você bebeu mais um pouco. Ao abrir os olhos você encontra o olhar de Lee, sorrindo ternamente em sua direção, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. E, de fato, você imaginava que, se fosse para ser assim, gostaria de poder se acostumar à uma rotina como aquela.

\- Ei, eu posso cantar pra vocês!

Você engasga. Salvo por dois segundos de concentração que, felizmente, te impedem de soltar o leite pelo nariz.

\- Lee.

\- Sério, papa?

Metal está radiante, devia ser a primeira vez que ouve falar nas famosas habilidades vocais do pai. Shinki, por outro lado, faz a maior cara contrariada que consegue, cortando-o antes que tivesse chance de responder e o fazendo murchar em seu entusiasmo.

\- Não, Metal, ele não pode.

Lee cruza os braços e ergue uma sobrancelha, vestindo uma expressão indignada que não tinha como ser levada à sério.

\- Vocês dois são muito desesperançosos.

\- É o seu otimismo que é exagerado.

Bom, o que Metal tem de Lee, Shinki tem de você. Curto, grosso e nem um pouco enrolado... Claro que a tênue idade contribui para que ele não tenha muita noção do que é apropriado e seu filtro ainda não funciona muito bem, mas Lee está visivelmente se divertindo.

Finalmente, conseguindo conter suas tosses, você balança a cabeça concordando e o deixando abertamente – mais – chocado. Mas, tão rápido quanto isso, ele se recupera.

\- Bom, eu aposto que uma bela canção de ninar é tudo o que vocês precisam para dormir com os anjos.

Ele não podia estar falando sério. Mas estava.

E foi então que você descobriu porque Shinki parecia estranhamente inclinado após seu último comentário, pois seu braço vira, entregando suas intenções e acertando com o travesseiro bem em cima da cabeça de Lee.

\- Não.

Pego desprevenido, o silêncio que se seguiu podia dizer muita coisa, mas a maneira como ele levanta as mãos em formação de ataque e a expressão em seu rosto demonstra que talvez fosse uma boa ideia afastar sua caneca – e qualquer outro objeto frágil – de perto dali.

\- Sabe de uma coisa... – você o vê começar, se aproximando em direção às crianças que já haviam entrado em alerta – Eu acho que sei a maneira perfeita de canalizar toda a tal da energia.

Você só tem tempo de seguir sua intuição e depositar o copo numa mesa de cabeceira próxima antes que ele cumprisse sua ameaça e avançasse sobre os dois.

Aquela cama não é tão grande assim. E metade do espaço está repleto de travesseiros. E o barulho de chuva caindo feito tiroteio sobre as calhas do telhado não é o bastante para ofuscar a pequena gritaria perto de você.

\- Ele me pegou, socorro, Shinki!

Armado com sua almofada, o menino montou em cima das costas de Lee que se digladiou feito uma montaria e havia encurralado um Metal caído, aos gritos, sobre a cama.

\- Por que você não enfrenta alguém do seu tamanho?

Buscando qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance de sua mão, ele segur ou a ponta de outro travesseiro e arremessou, derrubando Shinki de cima e recomeçando sua investida.

\- Como você?

Verdade seja dita, você até poderia passar horas assistindo aquilo.

Porque fazia meses que Shinki não se divertia tanto. E Lee é ótimo com crianças. Mas, em meio a tantos pulos, a cabeceira da cama rangia com o alvoroço e você nota que a pouca luminosidade faz a mira deles ficar comprometida. Então os travesseiros começaram a ser atirados à esmo, esvoaçando as pétalas das lavandas espalhadas pelo quarto.

Quando um travesseiro voa, atingindo o vidro da janela, você percebe que aquilo não vai acabar bem.

\- Ei. – você tenta se manifestar em meio à confusão.

\- Não, eu não!

Além das flores, já começam a tingir o ar alguns resquícios de penas. Você separa os braços, tentando interferir.

\- Ei, vocês.

Mas então, uma superfície macia é lançada com bastante força.

Força o suficiente para acertar em cheio sua testa e ainda fazer-lhe a cabeça recuar, no susto. Quando o objeto cai a sua frente, um silêncio sepulcral atinge o recinto e você pode notar os três quase que suando frio, petrificados em sua última pose de guerra.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado para todos exceto pelas pequenas partículas roxas e brancas que ainda flutuavam pelo ar, misturando-se a alguns fios em suas cabeças também.

Com a expressão mais séria do mundo, você lentamente agarra na fronha do travesseiro mais próximo.

E avança.

\- Aaah! Abortar missão! Abortar!

Metal está com lágrimas nos olhos e parece já ter desistido de tentar contra-atacar. Com sua entrada naquele furdunço, você e Lee conseguem subjugar os pequenos. Shinki ainda se debate, em vão.

\- Não é justo! Vocês são dois grandões!

Com isso, Lee, subitamente para seus movimentos e te encara com uma expressão que denunciava mais do que você gostaria.

\- Não, Lee. Nem pense...

\- Ah!

Traidor!

Três contra um também não é covardia? Você tenta se esquivar e se defender, mas está encurralado por todo aquele monte de gente fazendo estripulia em cima de si.

A castigada costura da arma improvisada, em meio às fortes pancadas, força tanto que finalmente se rompe.

E a revoada de plumas explode pelo quarto exatamente quando uma trovoada violenta estronda. O cômodo inteiro vibra num ressoar tão agressivo que todos param o que estão fazendo, com o susto, e se dão conta, enfim, da tempestade para uns.

E da falta de luz, para outros.

No escuro, você percebe que ainda é difícil respirar. E que ainda há grito e ainda há choro, mas as vozes eram êxtase e as lágrimas de alegria.

O fogo era chuva e o vapor era de vento. E você nota que ainda não consegue se mover muito, mas não poderia se importar menos.

Porque, o que faz o ar escapar de seus pulmões, agora, não é o medo.

A seriedade dos olhares atônitos no momento vacila quando o silêncio é quebrado por um som. Um som que inicia baixo e contido, um tanto engasgado, mas logo fica nítido.

Você está rindo. Bem além disso, está gargalhando.

Uma risada estranha, mas leve, que contagia por um longo tempo. Onde ali, debaixo da corrente forte de água, nenhum raio consegue ressoar mais alto que o tom daquela felicidade. Naquele quarto apertado de barulho, não resta espaço para pesadelos.

E eles riem com você. Riem de você. Riem até chorar. Riem até doer. E até ninguém conseguir mais respirar naquela escuridão.

Porque cada pedaço de ar tem pluma e flor. E a chuva ainda bate, aterradora, contra o vidro da janela. Forte e agressiva, ou tão leve que impossível de ver a olho nu, mas apenas água.

E a natureza... a natureza é sábia.

Espanando um pouco a superfície do colchão, eles se acomodam sobre os dois únicos travesseiros sobressalentes, debaixo dos lençóis, completamente alheios – ou, nem tanto – à quantidade de branco e roxo que se acumula em suas roupas e cabeças. Mas a palavra certa para definir aquilo, na verdade, é amontoar, porque Metal se espalha por cima de Lee e Shinki se acomoda ao meio, entre os seus braços.

Naquelas mesmas trevas de antes, seu nariz franze com as penas que ainda flutuam ao seu redor, o cheiro de lavanda é intenso, e o gosto do mel ainda é bem evidente na ponta da língua.

Debaixo de todas as mãos e pés que sossegaram em silêncio, ainda que um pouco afetado pelo cansaço das horas, Lee olha para você e sorri. E aquela mão a acarinhar seus cabelos é sua garantia, ele não dormirá até ter certeza de que tudo está bem.

Você percebe que o sentimento de vitória estampado naquele discreto sorriso é real, porque aquela pequena sensação na base de seu estômago é de felicidade.

E Lee é atencioso, mas também é metódico.

Por isso sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Nisso, você pode apostar.

Você se curva para frente, apenas o suficiente para um encostar de lábios, num carinho tão leve quanto mudo, que ainda contêm mais palavras do que seria possível na própria voz. E ali, flutuando entre a leveza do beijo, a maciez dos travesseiros e o perfume de flor, você sente o pesar dos olhos e os fecha.

Lá fora o céu continua a quebrar, mas aqui dentro o aglomerado de corações batem tranquilos e a respiração ressona pesada.

No caminho que os dedos percorrem por seus fios, você relaxa, permitindo que o barulho da chuva pesada caia, lave sua alma, reorganize suas ideias e conduza seu caminho para o nascer das flores.

E você sabe, tudo ficará bem.

Porque, por um segundo, você agora também consegue sentir como se seu próprio interior fosse inteiramente banhado pelos raios de sol. Então você apenas se abraça mais naquele espaço cheio e se aconchega naquele calor de primavera.

E você respira.

E dorme.


End file.
